Mutant Frog
Mutant Frog is a common Earth frog, which was mutated by Dr. Animo's Trans-modulator in the episode Washington B.C.. Appearance A large frog-like creature with moss green skin with a light green neck. It has two small horns on its forehead and two bone horns coming out of the sides of it's head. It has four red eyes and orange lumps. It has an olive, spikey tongue. In Ultimate Alien it has yellow eyes and lacks of the horns on its forehead. It has a pink tongue. In Omniverse its lumps are red and its tongue is dark pink. In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens it is gigantic and has a sandy color. Its webs are also bigger. Powers and Abilities Since it is a frog it is capable of great leaps, and being larger, can jump greater distances. Its tongue is broader in scope and is more sticky and adherent. In Ultimate Alien, when Big Chill freezes Mutant Frog's feet, Dr. Animo actively encourages it through a device that makes the mutant frog create a warm aura around the frog that makes the ice melt. It also can break free easily from ice and other objects, due to the mass it has, as even Four Arms could barely lift him. Weaknesses One apparent weakness is that if its legs are frozen or covered with crystal, it can't move for a while. In Animo Crackers, the frog can be repelled by a huge cloud of sulphur dioxide. Original Series It was the first mutated animal via Dr. Animo to experiment the performance of his Trans-modulator. With this frog, Dr. Animo attacks a supermarket where he mutates a bird and a hamster. He leaves with his frog and uses the bird for transport. At the end of the episode all of the mutant animals were returned to normal. In Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray, he appears at the beginning of the episode next to Dr. Animo. The mutant frog has a mind controlling band like the ones Aggregor used on the five aliens. In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, it appeared at the very end to show what a normal day for Ben is like. Ultimate Alien The frog returns in It's Not Easy Being Gwen, where it now has yellow eyes and Dr. Animo takes control over it with a band in his head. Animo intended to use another telescopic mutant ray to create a army of mutant frogs but he was defeated by Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Omniverse The frog made a cameo appearance in It Was Them in one of Ben's flashbacks when Dr. Animo had been defeated. It appeared again in Animo Crackers, where Dr. Animo riding on it to fighting off the SECT. It grabbed onto a SECT's van and falls back down. According to the Future Dr. Animo, the ARC Project didn't make it due to Dr. Animo not controlling the frog. Appearances Ben 10 *''Washington B.C. (first appearance) *Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray'' *'Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen (first re-appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *It Was Them'' (first re-appearance; flashback; cameo) *''Animo Crackers'' Trivia * The Mutant Frog is Dr. Animo's most used animal. * The Mutant Frog had the most apearance of any Mutant animals. * The Mutant Frog is the first mutant Dr. Animo created See Also */Gallery/ Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Minor Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Animo's Creations Category:Original Series Characters